


there's trouble where i'm going

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anthony's okay with that, Chicago Cubs, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Serial Killer Kris Bryant, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: It’s always been about the thrill of the hunt for Kris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Runnin' Just In Case" by Miranda Lambert

Kris holds the knife steady from where it’s planted in his latest victim’s chest, says, “Well, this is awkward.”

Anthony blinks, takes a deep breath, says, “Oh, shit.”

 

It’s always been about the thrill of the hunt for Kris.  He picks his target and then bats his eyelashes, says the right words.

It’s so easy.

It’s _too_ easy.

 

His type is long and tall and prideful and, at first, Anthony meets all those requirements.  But then he gets to know Anthony and Kris realizes he’d rather kill _himself_.  Anthony was too beautiful a thing to take out of this world.


End file.
